


Flask Science

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [83]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, brenatto fluff, endless flask, flask, scientific study, spoilers for notts whole backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza is fascinated by his wife's endless flask.





	Flask Science

“That shouldn’t be big enough to hold how much you’ve had.” Yeza says, watching her curiously, head tilted in that adorable inquisitive way, eyes analyzing the flask like he could process with just looking. Nott is sure he can, if she let him. 

She smiles, keeping it hidden behind the flask, not comfortable with him seeing all her teeth still, “It’s enchanted with my favorite drink.”

Yeza looks at her, the amazement she had seen when he found out she was a mercenary back, “You learned to enchant then.” he says, not a question. Not questioning if she learned how, believing she could, like he always did, if she wanted to do something. 

Nott shakes her head, “No, I had someone else enchant it. I don’t, I can’t do that.” 

He hums, not looking convinced but he doesn’t push on it, “Can I see it?” he asks, instead, holding his hand out. 

She passes him the flask, and he turns it around in his hands, looking the metal over, tracing his fingers on the runes that one of the Pumats had placed to bind the spell to it. She watches him, so happy to see his mind working, that he’s alive and able to do that, and still with her. Her favorite part of helping with the potions was watching him learn to build and make them, teaching her afterward once he was pleased with the results that didn’t explode on him. 

“This is really intricate and well made, Veth. It’s an endless flask? Have you tested that to see how far you can push the enchantment, to see if it could break or anything?” Yeza asks, opening the top to take a sniff and a look inside. 

Nott had, but that was more just drinking a whole lot and then getting a stick down her throat, and she isn’t going to mention that to him. Besides, he probably has a better idea for how to test it, “No, not yet.” she settles on. 

Yeza nods, hearing her even while completely focused on his curiosity, the focused look on his face charming and so beautiful, a gift Nott hadn’t expected to see again. He lifts the flask, taking a quick sip before she can warn him, and sputters, coughing from the strong mixture of different drinks. 

She knows he isn’t much of a drinker, he’s only ever been able to handle a bit of wine every once and awhile, she missed his little coughs too. “It’s very strong.”

He nods, holding the flask away from him, “Yeah. Um, I’ll just try something other than drinking it.” 

He looks around the room, looking slightly lost as to what he should do differently, before he moved the flask so it wasn’t over the table but instead the floor and held it upside down. 

Nott blinks, thinking it a little unexpected, but okay. She probably should have tried that once, she thinks, watching the liquor flow out onto the floor. It isn’t like it won’t disappear in a few minutes anyway. 

Yeza’s expression is intrigued, watching the liquid flow out for a good five minutes without stopping, before he puts it ride side up and shakes it. It sounds just as full as it had started. He looks at her, that look of excited want to experiment in his eyes, “I’d have to experiment a little more thoroughly with this, to figure out the limitations and such, if I had the proper tools I might even be able to figure out the breakdown to these runes and the compounds possibly used. It does seem to be endless though, and that’s neat.” 

He hands the flask back to her, looking down at the floor a bit guiltily, “That will go away right?” he asks, looking back at her when she laughs, and his expression turns into a smile as she pulls him into a hug. 


End file.
